


Pay Back!

by DrableQueen19



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrableQueen19/pseuds/DrableQueen19
Summary: Zack borrows Trini's phone, what could go wrong?





	Pay Back!

“I borrowed Trini’s phone” 

“Why do you have Trini’s phone?” Jason asked. Zack smiled “Pay back” he replied. Jason shook his head. “So you and Trini don’t fight enough? You actually want to give her an excuse?” Zack smiled “She brought it on herself” Jason knew he would regret asking this. “What happened this time?” Before he could answer. “TAYLOR!”

Trini had arrived, closely followed by Billy and Kimberly. “Hello crazy girl” Zack greeted calmly. Which only seemed to annoy Trini more. “Hand it over” she snapped. Zack shrugged, “Don’t play dumb, hand it over” she repeated. “Are you going to apologize?” Trini snorted. “Never” Zack smiled “Then not going to happen”   
Trini started towards him.

Unfortunately for her Kim was to quick, grabbing her round the waist. “Zack give whatever you took back. Trini will apologize for whatever she did” Jason explained calmly. “What did you take?” Billy asked. Zack pulled out Trini’s phone. Twirling it round his fingers. “Did you get into her phone?” Kim asked.   
Zack smiled, “Of course he didn’t” Trini scoffed. “Seeing as you put my phone in Spanish. It was quite easy to work out” Kim’s grip loosened slightly. Trini seized her chance. Leaping at Zack, taking him by surprise. A scuffle breaking out.

 

Later when they were at Billy’s. Trini and Zack were sat next to each other. “So what did we learn?” Jason asked Both Trini and Zack were nursing injuries. “I won’t steal Trini’s phone” Zack muttered. Trini laughed “Good” she muttered. Kim cleared her throat. “I won’t put Zack’s phone into Spanish” she replied. 

“And?” Kim added eyeing Zack. Who frowned for a second before nodding. “I will keep what I found, on Trini’s phone to myself” he said with a wink. 

“Even though I never thought you, would send such detailed messages Kim” It wasn’t Trini who launched herself at him this time. But Kim, Jason rolled his eyes. 

“Guy’s what did we just talk about?”

fin


End file.
